Behind the Scenes-A Total Drama Fanfiction
by AdamTheMetroidNERD
Summary: AU. Total Drama never happened, but everyone's favorite teenage contestants are all part of the "In" crowd at McLean Acadamey, a Canadian boarding school. Three teenage misfits all live their lives "behind the scenes" as they try to survive the horror that is their adolesence. First in my "McLean Academy Chronicles" series. Cover image drawn by CVluvVocaloid. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1: Story of My Life

**Behind the Scenes-A Total Drama Fanfiction **

**Chapter 1: Story of My Life**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with a brand new TD AU story. This takes place in an alternate timeline where TD never happened and the contestants are all part of the "in" crowd at McLean Academy, a Canadian boarding school for ages 14-18 where Chris is the sadistic headmaster. The three main characters, Joshua Sanders(An OC created by RocketShark216), Colin Voice, and Colleen Voice(Both are OCs created by CVluvVocaloid.) live their lives at the school "behind the scenes" of the in crowd, hence the title. Will feature other TD OCs as supporting characters later on but this is not SYOC so no begging me to feature characters in the reviews. Gosh. Idiots!(Lol I made a Harold reference. Of course it could also be a Napolean Dynamite reference...wait is Harold a spoof of Napolean Dynamite?! OMG!) Rated T for Drama and some strong language here and there. With that out of the way, let the story begin!<strong>

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

Hello. My name is Joshua Sanders, I'm 16 years old, and my parents suck. For 15 long years they were perfectly fine with me but then for some random reason on my sixteenth birthday they decided to send me to a Canadian boarding school. Guess they got tired of me or something. Anyway, here I am, sitting in my dorm at McLean Academy on a saturday afternoon, when I heard the front door open. A voice then spoke.

"Hey, I'm home!"

This voice belonged to Colin Voice, my roommate. He's also one of my few friends at the school. I'm kinda shy. I probably should have mentioned that earlier. Anyway, he walked into the living room(our dorms are like small apartments) and started calling my name and looking for me. I like Colin, he's a great friend, but sometimes I wished he would just leave me alone. He was always feeling bad for me because I was a shy introvert with no life, so he tried to make me feel better. But I was in no need of sympathy. Sure, I had no friends and I got picked on ALOT, but I was fine. Anyway, he finally came to my room and knocked on the door. I got up and opened it. There he stood, with his red hair, green eyes, and glasses. He was wearing his trademark outfit consisting of an unzipped purple hoody, a green t-shirt with his initials "CV" written in purple on the front overtop of an untucked purple dress shirt, black cargo shorts, and grey sneakers along with a purple bowtie. He was also wearing his work uniform consisting of a green cap with the Starbucks logo on it and a matching green apron overtop of all that. Anyway, he stood in the doorway for a couple seconds before speaking.

"Hey Josh, whatcha' up to?"

I then responded.

"Nothing much, just doing some sketching. How was work?"

Colin rolled his eyes before responding.

"Terrible. I had to spend half an hour dealing with this fancy-smancy customer. The bitch tried to tell me how to use the equipment like she went to some cofee making college or something. And on top of that-no tips! What about you?"

I immediatley gulped at the mention of my job. I had just gotten fired for the third time this month and was not looking forward to admitting to Colin that I'd managed to screw myself over yet again. After about a minute of awkward silence I finally decided to tell him.

"Pretty bad. I got fired."

"Again?"

"Yeah. I was two hours late, I messed up seven different orders, and I got mad at a customer and spit in their drink."

Colin patted me on the shoulder in sympathy before changing the subject.

"Hey, are you busy tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, there's a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

I immediatley cringed. I hated parties. They were nothing but heavy metal and rap music paired with the endless and mindless consumption of alcohol, and to top it all off you didn't even remember that you went to the damn thing by the time morning came. I then spoke.

"Nope. You know that I can't stand parties."

"Josh, you never get out. Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, I'm pretty sure Colleen told me that she was going."

I could not believe that he pulled that card. Colin was referring to Colleen Voice, his twin sister. I had been harboring a massive crush on her since I arrived at the beginning of the year, and apparently it was super obvious, because everyone, including my roommate, loved to bring it up every chance they got. I then spoke.

"Well, now there's absoloutley no way that I'm going."

"Dude, why not?!"

"Because, Colin. I'm not going to some dumb party just so that I can embarass myself in front of your twin sister that I have a huge crush on for no goddamn reason!"

"Fine, be that way. I just thought you could use an excuse to get out. I'm gonna go get ready. I'll see you later."

He then turned and walked away. I then spoke.

"Colin I...I'm sorry. If it really means that much to you, I'll go to the party."

Colin turned his head to look at me over his shoulder before speaking.

"Awesome. I knew you'd come around. Trust me Josh, this is gonna be so awesome!"

He then went into his bedroom and shut the door. I shut my own door before tearing my room apart, looking for something to wear. I didn't wanna go, but Colin was being nice, so it would be rude not to. Besides, I needed to get out of the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. In the next one Joshua and Colin go to the party. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**Behind the Scenes-A Total Drama Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2: The Party**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2! I hope you like it. Whenever I write, I tend to pick a song and then listen to it non-stop to help get the creative flow going. Well, I've found that the song "What Do You Want From Me?" by Forever the Sickest Kids rely motivates me to write this, so it might be a good song for you to listen to while you read this, I reccomend it. With that said, let the chapter begin!<strong>

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

A few minutes later I was ready. I looked in the mirror to say a slightly pale boy standing at 5'9 with short, messy ash blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a red T-Shirt with Brutus the Buckeye on it, dark blue jeans, red high top Nikes, and a grey OSU ballcap that I wore backwards. I grabbed my cellphone off of my dresser and left my bedroom before sitting down on the couch and waiting for Colin. A minute or two later he exited his room wearing a green sweatshirt with a hood and strings and blue jeans. I then spoke.

"Ready?"

Colin then responded.

"Yep."

"So where exactly is this party?"

"Its off-campus. Come on. We'll take the car."

I then followed Colin out of our dorm and down the hallway. Eventually we reached the stairwell and we went down a few floors before following another hallway to the entrance. We exited the school and headed to the parking lot and getting in Colin's car, a 1996 Honda Civic. It wasnt a great car, but at least Colin had one. My parents were too stingy to buy me one, so I had to use a bike to get around everywhere. It sucked, especially since I couldn't ride very well. Anyway, we got in and Colin put his keys in the ignition, prompting me to buckle my seatbelt. Colin was many things, but a good driver was not one of them. Sorry Colin. He started to drive the car out of the parking lot. He then spoke.

"So, what made you decide to come? Colleen?"

I then responded.

"I wish you would stop bringing her up."

"I wish you'd grow a pair and tell her how you feel. She isn't gonna be single forever."

"Yeah I know. Can we listen to some music?"

Colin nodded and he turned on the radio. A song then began to play as we drove down the road. Soon it ended and we arrived at the house. We then parked on the street but Colin hit the mailbox and knocked it down. He then banged his head against the steering wheel before speaking.

"Goddammit!"

I then responded.

"I wouldn't worry about. By the end of the party everyone will be too drunk to care. They might not even notice."

"Yeah you're right. Lets head inside."

I nodded before folling him inside. As soon as we walked in I wanted to leave. There were people everywhere-most of them were drinking but some of them were talking, although it was kind of har to hear over the Drake song that was blaring all throughout the house. Standing against the wall holding a red plastic cup was a tall girl with reddish brown hair that covered her left eye, the only visible eye was green and she was wearing a purple dress that went down to her thighs with a green collar and an aqua tie underneath an opened green sweater, black yoga pants, and black boots that went over the pants. Colleen! So Colin didn't lie just to get me to come! Thank god! I mean, it's not like she was the only reason I came or anything. Hehe...anyway, she was sipping from a red plastic cup when she saw us. She then spoke.

"Colin! Joshua! You guys are here!"

Colin then responded.

"I see you wasted no time in starting the drinking."

Collen then playfully shoved him before speaking.

"This is Mountain Dew, Collin!"

I laughed and Colin spoke.

"Well, I'm gonna go get a drink, I'll be right back. Have fun you two."

Colin left the room, totally leaving me in the dark. What just happened? Did Colin just leave me and Colleen...alone?! What the hell, man?! After a few moments of awkward silence, Colleen finally spoke.

"So...wanna go get a drink?"

I shook my head. I had never drunk in my whole life and I did not wanna start. She then spoke.

"I meant soda, Josh."

I then responded.

"Oh..."

She put down her cup and grabbed my arm before speaking.

"Come on."

She dragged me to the kitchen and she grabbed a cup and filled it up with soda before reaching out her hand. I reached for the cup but as soon as I felt her hand touch mine I dropped the cup, spilling soda all over the floor. I then spoke.

"I'm so sorry!"

She then giggled before speaking.

"You're such a dork. I'll go get some paper towels."

She then left and I heard a voice speak.

"Smooth."

I looked to the source of the sound to see a guy with a green mohawk, a ton of peircings, a black t-shirt with a cartoony skull on it, blue denim shorts, and red sneakers. Duncan. He was one of the biggest jerks in school. He was a nuisance to both the students and the teachers. I then spoke.

"What do you want, Duncan?!"

He then responded.

"Relax. I just wanna talk."

I then responded.

"Well I don't. Screw off."

"Wow. That was harsh. Looks like you have to pay the fine."

A voice then spoke very slowly.

"Leave...him...alone..."

We both turned to see Colin stumble into the kitchen. I then spoke.

"Colin are you...drunk?"

"Drunk? Where did you get that idea?"

He the belched before stumbling. Colleen held him up from behind.

"I think it's time for you to go home..."

I then spoke.

"I'm on it." I then grabbed the keys and spoke again.

"I'm driving."

I then led Colin to the door. He spoke as we walked.

"But I wanna drive..."

Duncan followed us before speaking.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet!"

I then spoke.

"Too bad."

He then turned me around and smacked me before speaking.

"You asked for this!"

He began to smack me before throwing me to the ground. My nose began to bleed and he kicked me repeatedly. Gwen, a goth girl with teal hair, spoke.

"Duncan he's had enough!"

He turned around and glared at her. I took the chance to stand up. I rubbed my nose before speaking.

"Go to hell Duncan!

"Where do you think I came from?"

I turned and guided Colin out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: We Have a Test?

**Behind the Scenes: A Total Drama Fanfiction**

**Chapter 3: We Have A Test?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 3. Please review! <strong>

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

So, it was 7 AM on Sunday, when all of a sudden I'm bolted from my sleep by a strange noise. I sat up in bed and discoved that the sound I was hearing was someone knocking on the door. I got up and opened my bedroom door before going to the front door. My body ached from my fight with Duncan the previous night. I opened the door to see...Colleen?! But...I'm not even dressed! She then spoke to further indicate this.

"Nice boxers."

I immediately blushed. I was so embarassed! Thankfully I didn't wake up with a hard on that morning. I then spoke.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

She then responded.

"To help you recover from your fight. I brought ice...and breakfast..."

I couldn't believe it. All my life everyone was always feeling bad for me. I was tired of being treated like this! I wanted to be their equal. I didnt want Colin and Colleen to look down on me like this. I then spoke.

"Colleen, I'm fine, really, I am..."

"Still bleeding from the nose? Yeah. You need me."

"Fine...just let me get some pants on...sheesh..."

I then went back into my bedroom. As I searched for a decent pair of jeans, I could hear Colleen speak.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..."

I groaned. It was too early for this...

* * *

><p>A few hours Later...<p>

I was peacefully sleeping when I was awoken by Colin.

"Dude, wake up!"

I shot straight awake and rubbed my eyes. Colin then spoke.

"Why are you on the couch? My hangover is finally over and I wanna watch Ghost in the Shell..."

I then responded.

"I don't...actually...know..."

I then realized that I had a Post-It note on me and I tore it off before reading it.

_Josh, you fell asleep so I covered you up and let myself out. I left the ice there, make sure to keep using it. Hope ya feel better soon!-Colleen Voice :)_

I immediately flung the note into the trash before speaking.

"Must have been a crazy night."

I then sat up and gave Colin a space to sit. He walked over to our TV and turned it on before switching it to game. He turned on our Xbox 360 before inserting the movie. He then used his controller to start it before sitting down. I then spoke.

"So, just out of curiosity, how did you get that drunk that quickly?!"

"I wasn't gonna drink at all, but then I got roped into a game of Beer Pong...I suck at that game. What about you? Did you have fun after I left?"

"You mean after I got left behind with Colleen? Not really. I spilled soda and got beat up by Duncan."

"Ouch."

"So, wanna do something today?"

"I guess we could go to the movies or something."

"Hey, that actually doesn't sound too bad. Doesn't that new anime movie come out tonight?"

"Yeah, that new Studio Gibli film. We can go see it later tonight. Want me to invite Colleen?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, man. She won't wanna go see an anime. Besides, it'll be awkward."

"Well I'm inviting her anyway."

"Dude-"

"She's my sister, I can invite her if I want. If you had a hot sister that I didn't want to come because I liked her you'd still invite her, wouldn't you?"

Colin then pulled out his phone and texted Colleen. Soon my fate was sealed. I was going to the movies with my roommate/bestfriend-and his twin sister that I had gone bonkers over for no reason other than the fact that every 16 year old boy had a girl they embarassed themselves in front of all the time. Hurray!...I'm doomed...I hate being 16...

* * *

><p>The Next Day...<p>

So, after spending my Sunday night trying not to embarass myself too badly in front of Colleen, Monday finally rolled around. After breakfast in the mess hall, I found myself where I always was after breakfast...in homeroom and then straight on to first period Biology. I hated Biology. All you did was dissect dead things all day and then get quizzed on something completely parrarel to what you've been learning so far. The teacher, Mr. Peters, wasn't much better. He smelled like garbage, he had a zero tolerance policy for rule-breaking, and to top it all off he looked like one of those expression-less horror movie killers. Anyway, he walked into the room and speaks.

"Class, as you all know, today is the day of the big test. This counts for half of your grade in my class this semester. Please put your books and binders away."

We have a test?! A test?! Aww man, I knew there was something I forgot to study! That's what I should've been doing this weekend instead of getting beat up at a party and going to the movies. Goddammit! Well...at least it can't get any worse...

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Another TD OC will make his debut in the next chapter! Whoever can guess which one first will get a shoutout in the next chapter. I'll give you a hint-hes in my OC Contest "Total Drama Academy" and he dates a redhead who plays the guitar. Bet ya cant guess it! Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: It Gets Worse

**Behind the Scenes-A Total Drama Fanfiction**

**Chapter 4: It Gets Worse...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back w chapter 4! I know this story isn't that popular yet but Im rely enjoying it so to all of those who are reading/reviewing, thank you. You guys are awesome! As for the OC who is debuting in this chapter, the correct answer is...Matthew Holmes(Created by Man of Mystery). Congrats to blank for guessing who it is! With that being said, let's move on!**

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

So, after completely failing my test(ok, I got a C+, but it's still pretty bad.) and somehow managing to survive the next 3 or 4 classes, lunch finally came. McLean Academy is a really fancy school, so unlike most schools, our food is actually edible. But, everything in school has to be somewhat terrible, so they only give us ten minutes to eat. Hurray! I hate my life...anyway, after getting in line and getting my food, I saw a muscular guy who appeared to be of Italian descent with dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a baby blue t-shirt underneath an unzipped navy blue varsity hoody that was orange on the inside, black sweatpants with white lines down the middle, and grey Jordans walk towards me. Matthew Holmes! Matthew was the Quarterback of our varsity football team, The McLean Monsters, and just like all high school football players, this guy thought he was THE shit if you get my drift. You all know his type-the guy with the unnaturally huge arms and good hair who struts into a room with a cheerleader bimbo superglued to his arm, makes all the girls swoon and all the nerds cry, and then singles YOU out and beats you up for no reason? Yeah that one. At least, that was how we thought he was. This guy ended up becoming one of my closest friends, but we'll get to that eventually. Anyway, he was walking in my direction, so naturally I attempted to avoid him. But, I ended up running straight into him. Damn. Just my luck. Anyway, instead of picking me up and throwing me halfway across the world, he just stared at me all confused-like while everyone watching chanted and egged him on. He sighed before picking me up by my collar, but instead of pounding me, he whispered to me.

"Look, I don't wanna pound you, but everyone will shun me if I don't, so I'm gonna fake it. All you have to do is scream and make it look painful. But I'm warning you. Screw this up and I'll clobber you for real. Nod if you understand."

I nodded and he pretended to clobber me while I pretended to be clobbered. It fooled most of them, but I saw Duncan laughing out of the corner of my eye. Matthew let me go and I sat down and ate before heading to my next class.

* * *

><p>A Few Hours Later...<p>

So, here I am, sitting in my room, when all of a sudden someone starts banging on the door. I walked over to it and opened it to Matthew, head hung in shame, dragging a roller suitcase with him. He then spoke.

"Look, Duncan saw me fake beating you up and told the coach and he kicked me off the team for being a wuss and then my friends kicked me out of my dorm. Bottom line-I have nowhere else to go."

It was then that Colin came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. He saw Matthew and spoke.

"What's going on?"

* * *

><p>So, after filling Colin in on what had just occured, we relunctantly agreed to let him stay in my room. Colin, who was now dressed, turned on the Xbox and Matthew spoke.<p>

"You have an Xbox? Do you have Madden by any chance?"

Colin nodded and we all spent our evening bonding over a game of virtual football. Go figure. About halfway through the game Colleen came over and I found a sudden burst of courage. I started flirting with her but it was so bad that she couldn't tell I was flirting. Soon she left and my courage was gone. Matthew then spoke.

"Dude, it's really obvious you like that girl."

I then mumbled under my breath.

"Goddammit."

* * *

><p>End Note: Hey guys sorry for da short chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise. (Thats wat he said lol.)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Wow!

**Behind the Scenes-A Total Drama Fanfiction**

**Chapter 5: Wow!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 5! This chapter features the debut of two OCs-Olivia Adams(Created by TDFan14) and Maddie Fornichelli(Created by Sylveon17).<strong>

* * *

><p>Matthew's POV<p>

So, after a few weeks, I got to know Joshua, Colin, and Colleen. We all become so close. They were real friends, something that I'd never hadWhat was at first an unfortunate turn of events turned into a wonderful arrangement. It was a Friday morning. Colin, Joshua and I were in the mess hall eating breakfast when Colin spoke.

"Do you guys have any plans tonight?"

Joshua and I both responded in unison.

"No."

"Well could you make some? I need you guys out of the dorm so I can study with this girl."

I then spoke.

"Your gonna get some, huh?"

"No it's not like that at all."

"You totally have a date."

"It is not a date. I have a science project that I have to work on with a girl named Maddie."

"Ok. Maybe it isn't a date. But I bet you want it to be, huh?"

"Absoloutley not! She's just coming over to study."

"Yeah right. Colin, I may not have known you for that long, but I've known you long enough to be able to tell when you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

Joshua then spoke.

"Dude, you're lying. You can tell. Whenever you lie, you start sweating, and then you start stuttering."

I then responded.

"Kinda like how you get whenever Colleen is around?"

"Shutup Matthew."

I laughed and Colin continued.

"Guys, I am telling you the truth. In fact, I swear on my un-born child that I am."

"Rest in peace, Colin Jr."

"Ok fine! I maybe-sorta-kinda have a thing for her."

"I knew it! You like-uh...what's her name again?"

"Her name is Maddie Fornichelli. And I brought it up so I could get you cretins out of the dorm for awhile."

"Hurful..."

"Look. Normally I wouldn't mind you being there. But I really like this girl. If anyone is blowing my shot with her, it's gonna be me. Besides, you're the formal quarterback of the football team. I'm sure you probably have 500 people waiting to hang out with you."

"Correction-I used to have people waiting to hang out with me. Ever since I got kicked off the team, everyone's shunned me. My so called best friend Tyler won't give me the time of day, and my girl Heather won't even look at me."

"You went out with Heather? The biggest slut in our grade and possibily the entire school?"

"Yeah. I think she was using me, though."

"Ya think? That chick will sleep with anyone to get what she wants. I heard she once slept with Ezekiel to steal 2 dollars from him."

"Wow. I'm glad I never tapped that mess."

"Wait, you never slept with her?"

"Nah. But we did try this super cool oral techniq-"

"I don't wanna know. Look, you're better off without her. You need to go find a real girl. You know, someone who isn't so shallow and selfish."

"I know. But do girls like that even exist? And if so-are they hot?"

"Depends on your definition of hot."

"Nine is like the lowest I've ever gone, and it was a favor for a friend."

"Dude, if you wanna find someone good, you may have to be willing to go down a little. Like, probably a seven."

"I don't know. I guess I could go out of my comfort zone a little. So what about this Maddie chick? Is she cool?"

"Yeah. She's cute, she loves anime possibly even more than I do, and she's not afraid to go out of her way to take care of her friends."

Joshua then spoke.

"So, what's her favorite anime of all time?"

"I don't really know. She seems to talk about DBZ alot."

"So is it good in her opinion?"

"Yeah."

"Like FMA Brotherhood 'good'? Or Ghost in the Shell good?"

"I don't frickin know! Why?! Is it important?"

"Dude, when it comes to anime, what you say is important. One bad move could send you to fanboy hell. Or, in her case, fangirl hell."

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Look, will you guys make plans or not?"

I then spoke.

"Josh and I can go to the movies. It'll be my treat."

* * *

><p>Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Christmas had me really busy and I was also trying to go back and make some minor adjustments in the outline of this fic. Now that I've finally ironed out all of the flaws in the overarching plot, I can finally focus on getting the chapters written. In the next chapter Colin trys to flirt with Maddie with little to no sucess and Joshua is saved from a confrantation with Duncan by Matthew. Please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Colin's Flirting

Behinds the Scenes-A Total Drama Fanfiction

Chapter 6: Colin's "Flirting"

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, I'm back w chapter 6. I hope you enjoy! Also, just a quick disclaimer- I do not own the song "What Do You Want From Me?" by Forever the Sickest Kids. I am using this song for fun and am in no way making money off of it. Please do not sue/murder me. Or shun me. That'd be bad too. Also I would've had this out sooner but I'm too busy trying to figure out what I'm gona do after I graduate. I've figured out I don't want to go to college but I kinda have to do something with my life because otherwise I'll just be a nobody. Hopefully I'll figure it all out but you don't come here to listen to my seventeen year old problems. You come here to read my shitty fanfiction. Please review!

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

It was after school. Colin was back in the dorm, preparing for his study session with Maddie. Son Mathew and I walked out into the living room to see Colin frantically cleaning their dorm. He turned to face Matthew before speaking.

"Matthew, could you do me a solid and tell me if my hair loks ok?"

Matthew then responded.

"Your hair is fine. You got this, Colin. Now, just so we know, is this girl gonna spend the night or is she leaving after you...you know..."

"Absoloutely not! Maddie and are not sleeping with eachother."

I then spoke.

"Good thinking, Colin. If you lower your expectations, maybe you won't be so dissapointed."

"Shutup, Josh. At least I can invite a girl over. You panic every time Colleen shows up."

I opened my mouth like I was about to say something in defense but then closed it. Soon there was a knock at the door and Colin opened it. Standing in the doorwasy was a girl with long light brown hair in pigtails and blue eyes wearing a white sleeveless blouse, a hot pin tie, a black miniskirt with hot pink trim, and black knee-length boots. She then spoke.

"Colin. Hi. It's great to see you."

Colin then spoke.

"It's good to see you too Maddie. I'd like to introduce you to my roommates. The one with the muscles is Matthew, and the buckeye ovr there is Joshua."

Matthew let out a charismatic greeting and I spoke.

"It's good to meet you Maddie. Well, Matthew, we'd better leave. Otherwise they won't have room to 'study'."

I then winked at Colin before following Matthew out of the dorm. Soon we left the building and we were in Matthew's car. We were driving in the car when a song came up. It was one of my favorites so I turned it up. We both listened to it as we drove down the road to the mall.

* * *

><p>Song: What Do You Want From Me?<p>

Atist: Forever the Sickest Kids

Hey! Oh!

Hey! Oh!

Do it!

I don't wanna waste my time again,

By getting wasted with so-called "friends".

Cuz they don't know me,

But they pretend to be part of my social scenery.

And maybe I'm a critic, a cynic.

Or am I jaded? Or am I afraid of it?

Cuz it's dragging me down,

It's bumming me out,

It's making my head spin round and round!

Can you say "Hey!"?

Can you say "Oh!"?

That's right, what do you want from me?

Can you say "Hey!"?

Can you say "Oh!"?

That's right, what do you want from me?

I get the feeling we're onto something.

I say "Jump!",

And you start jumping!

Can you say "Hey!"?

Can you say "Oh!"?

That's right, what do you want from me?

Just another day in the life of me,

It's 3 AM and I can't sleep,

And I've been thinking,

That what we've drinking,

In hopes to maintain our sanity!

But maybe I'm a critic, a cynic.

Or am I crazy?

Did they all hate me?

Cuz they pick me up,

And throw me down,

It's making my head spin round and round!

Can you say "Hey!"?

Can you say "Oh!"?

That's right, what do you want from me?

Can you say "Hey!"?

Can you say "Oh!"?

That's right, what do you want from me?

I get the feeling we're onto something.

I say "Jump!",

And you start jumping.

Can you say "Hey!"?

Can you say "Oh!"?

That's right, what do you want from me?

Everything that I do,

It's never good enough for you!

Do my best,

Dress to impress,

Wear my heart out of my chest!

I'm going nowhere fast,

I don't know where I'm at!

When I say "Jump!",

And you start jumping,

Hey!

We're onto something.

Can you say "Hey!"?

Can you say "Oh!"?

That's right, what do you want from me?

Can you say "Hey!"?

Can you say "Oh!"?

That's right, what do you wamt from me?

I get the feeling we're onto something,

I say "Jump!",

And you start jumping.

Can you say "Hey!"?

Can you say "Oh!"?

That's right, what do you want from me?

Can you say "Hey!"?

Can you say "Oh!"?

That's right, what do you want from me?

Can you say "Hey!"?

Can you say "Oh!"?

That's that,

Now what do you want from me?

* * *

><p>The song then ended and we pulled up to the mall and got out.<p>

* * *

><p>Colin's POV<p>

So, after the guys left, Maddie walked in and I closed the door. We studied for a few minutes, talking every now and then. After awhile she spoke.

"Hey Colin, can I get your opinion on something?"

I then responded.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, my ex-boyfriend ran into me while on a date with his new girlfriend, and he told me I look like his friend's ugly mom. Do you think I'm ugly?"

"No."

A few moments of silence went by and I spoke again.

"Actually, you look like my friend's hot mom."

Colin, you IDIOT! Great. Just fantastic. Your first attempt at casually flirting with Maddie has now inadvertently made you sound like a dumbass. 'You look like my friend's hot mom.' You sound lik you've been hanging out with Geoff for crying out loud! She then giggled before responding.

"Thanks...I guess..."

Eff my life...

* * *

><p>Matthew's POV<p>

So, after spending two hours watching an awesome new horror flick, Joshua and I headed back into the mall. We were about to walk to the escalators and take them to the ground floor when a voice interrupted us.

"Hey, Sanders! What the hell are you doing here?"

I knew that voice anywhere. Duncan! That bitch! He got me kicked off the team and essentially ruined my life, and now he wants to mess with one of my closest friends?! I was not pleased. I turned around and spoke.

"Screw off, Duncan."

He then responded.

"Hurtful! What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

"You got me kicked out the team, smartass. And now you're messing with Josh."

"Why do you care?! I thought you were the cool jock. What, are you guys a couple or something? I mean, I always knew Josh was a homo, but you? Wow. I did not see that one coming. But it's your life. Although, if I were you, I'd pick someone better looking. Like me."

"We're not gay, asshole!"

"Alright, enough! I was happy to just play around, but now it's time to get serious!"

He punched me. I shrugged it off before punching him back. Soon we were brawling and I would've won but we were interrupted by a voice.

"Stop!"

I looked in the direction of the voice. Standing there was a girl with red hair and blue eyes wearng a light blue sweater,dark blue skiny jeans, and light brown moccasins was standing there. She looked familiar. I knew I'd seen her in school somewhere. I then examined her closely. Damn, look at dat ass...I didn't say anything! Anyway, she then spoke again.

"This is a public mall. You can't fight here! I know who you guys are. I'm Olivia Adams, class rep at McLean Academy, and if you throw one more punch I'l ensure that you spend the next three weeks cleaning the school.'

Duncan then spoke.

"Fine."

He left and I spoke.

"I could've taken him, you know."

"Doesn't matter. It's against school rules."

"We're in a mall!"

"Doesn't matter. In a boarding school, the rules apply anywhere."

i stewed in my anger as she walked away. After a few seconds I spoke.

"What a square."

Joshua then responded.

"That wasn't what you were thinking when you were staring at her ass."

"I was not staring at her ass!"

* * *

><p>Hey guys, hopeyou enjoyed. Please review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: LOL

Behinds the Scenes-A Total Drama Fanfiction

Chapter 7: LOL

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, there's a new chapter! Please review!<p>

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

So, a few days went by. Things were pretty normal. I failed to reveal my feelings for Coleeen, Colin tried to flirt with maddie a few times with little to no sucess, and my grades were pis-poor as usual. Except in art of course. The ony thing that was weird wa Matthew. Ever since he'd been yelled at by the chick at the mal, he wouldn't shutup about her. At first I thought he was just realy mad at her for yelling at him, but after a few days and a few more encounters between the two, I realized something.

Matthew liked her.

Like, a lot. And something had to be done. Because it was getting on my nerves. And Colin's. And Colleen's. But Matthew beat us to it.

Colin and I were hanging out at the quad after school when we both got texts from Matthew telling us to meet him at the dorm. Soon we were in the building and we opened the door to see Matthew standing there, with a banner that said "My Intervention". I then spoke.

"Matthew, what the heck?"

Matthew then spoke.

"Look, I need help. That chick Olivia...she's totally not cool but...I like her..."

Colin and I responded in unison.

"For the love of everything, we already know!"

"Well, I shouldn't like her. She pushes my buttons. And I push hers."

I then spoke.

"I'm guessing you never heard the saying 'opposites attract'."

Colin then spoke.

"Matthew, if you like this girl, tell her how you feel."

"I can't. She...she wouldn't understand...she'd think I was pulling her chain..."

"Well then you need to show her you're not."

"You're right. I'm gonna tell her the next time I see her."

I then spoke.

"Why wait? Why not go look for her?"

Matthew then responded.

"Yeah. You're right! I'm gonna find her! I don't care if I have to circle the school five times, I wil tell her how I feel! If things go my way, the next time I'll see you, I'll be in a relationship! Here I go!"

He ran out the door and then tripped. He got right back up before speaking.

"Wish me luck!"

He went down the staircase and Colin spoke.

"I think he needs way more than just luck."

I then responded.

"A helmet would be nice. So, speaking of girls, are you studying with Maddie tonight?"

"Nah. She's got a date tonight."

"Ouch. I'm sorry man."

"No, it's ok. It's just one date. If it doesn't go well, I'll still have a shot. And if I get that shot...I'm taking it!"

"So, you and Matthew are suddenly stupid enough to go for it. What about me?"

"I think you should admit your feelings to Colleen. If you do, she might go out with you, but if you don't...look, she's not exactly a loser like you and I. She's got tons of guys tripping over themselves trying to get with her. Most of them are unappealing perverts, but one of these days a really good loking guy will come along and snatch her up. Could you stand to be around her then?"

"No. But if I reveal my feelings and she rejects me...then we couldn't be friends."

"I understand. I just hope you're prepared to see Colleen dating someone else."

He was right. I hated it, but he was right. Sooner or later, I had to make a move, or it'd be too late. What am I gonna do?

* * *

><p>Maddie's POV<p>

So, here I am, in the dorm I shared with Olivia Adams, trying to get ready for my date, when I thought of Colin. Over the past few times we studied together, he'd been acting strange. He'd been really nervous...Colin's kinda cute when he's nervous...OH MY GOD! You have feelings for Colin?! And you just now decided to realize this?! I have to tell him! But...I can't...I'm about to go on a date with someone else...aww crap, Maddie, you IDIOT! As if it couldn't get any worse, just then there was a knock at the door. Oh no! That had to be my date! He's here...what's his name again? Holy shit, Maddie, you've really done it now...

* * *

><p>Colleen's POV<p>

So, after the worst day ever at school, I finally arrived in my dorm. I immediately went to my bedrom to get ready for work. I quickly collapsed on my bed and got out my phone. I called off, not wanting to go to work, before getting out my laptop and turning it on. Today, I was gonna relax. I immediatley clicked on my account before typing in my password, the numbers 2-23-99. Why was this my password? Well, it just so happened to be Josh's birthday.

Ok, let me back up a bit. I know this might be a bit sudden, but I kinda have a thing for Joshua. And it started on the first day I met him.

Something about the way he is just really speaks to me. He's shy and reserved, but not bashful. He isn't afraid to speak his mind, he's kind, he cares about people, and he's just so darn cute! Anyway, my desktop appeared, along with my background. The desktop showed a photo of Joshua, Colin, and I at the mall. It was a long time ago. We were all hanging out at the mall when we decided to get pictures at the photobooth. We somehow managed to fit in there together. I had kept it as a memory of both my brother and more importantly, of , even though I had a crush on him, things were not hunky-dory.

I knew he liked me too. I could feel it. Every time we talked, he got nervous. He would always say something dumb. Sometimes he'd avoid me. He would blush everytime I came somewhat close to him. And then there was the time he dropped that drink at the party...anyways, the point is, it doesn't take a super sleuth to figure out he liked me. But he was too afraid to tell me. And I was tired of it. If he didn't make a move soon, I was gonna..I don't even know! Joshua Michael Sanders, I swear that if you don't make a move soon, you will have lost your chance!

I hope he makes a move...

* * *

><p>Hey guys, that's a wrap for chapter 7! In the next one, Matthew confronts Olivia, Maddie talks to Colin, and Joshua discovers that fellow clasmate Jason is harboring a huge crush on a certain teal-headed goth girl. Please review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: OMG!

Behinds the Scenes-A Total Drama Fanfiction

Chapter 8: OMG!

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, this chapter's prety crazy. Hope you enjoy! Also another OC created by RocketShark216 is making his BTS debut so I hope you like him!<p>

* * *

><p>Maddie's POV<p>

Running. I don't know a whole lot about it. All I know is that in that moment, I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. After teling my date(his name was Chip, by the way.) what had happned, he said he understood and I left. Now I was running around, trying to find Colin. Soon I found him hanging out by the quad. I greeted him quickly and took a breather. He then spoke.

"Maddie! Hi. I thought you had a date-"

"I cancelled."

"Oh. Look, there's something I have to tell you-"

"Don't bother. Look, I...I like you...like, a lot."

"And you waited to tell me this because..."

"I didn't realize it until just now..."

"Right before your date?"

"Yeah."

"I see. Look, you should go on that date."

"No. Colin, I can't! He's nothing compared to you..."

"But don't you wanna think this through-"

"No! I don't want to think. I...I already know what I want! I...I want you."

"Maddie...I..."

He then leaned in and kissed me. I instantly melted into the kiss and closed my eyes. We spent the next few seconds with our lips locked. I know this is high school. I know that most high school relationships don't last. But I don't care. Right now, for the first time in my life, in this moment, I am content. I finally found someone who gets me. After about a minute or so we parted. I then spoke.

"Was that...real?"

Colin then sarcastically responded.

"No. You temporaily teleported to the Matrix."

I then playfully slugged him. We both laughed it off and then I spoke.

"Alright. I guess we're an item now."

"Yep. Hey, sorry to leave you hanging, but I have to go. I'll see you later though."

"Ok. I...I love you."

Maddie, why?! You just had your first kiss, you can't just catch him off guard like that-

"I love you too."

I gave him a confused look before smiling. He smiled back and then left. As soon as he was gone I broke into my happy dance. He loved me! I didn't give a damn who was watching me. They could go fuck themselves for all I cared. Because deep down, I knew that if any of them were in my shoes, they'd be doing the same thing.

Life is amazing.

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

So, I was sitting on the coach in the dorm I shared with Maddie, playing my guitar, when there was a knock at the door. I got up quickly, not having enough time to put my instrument down, before opening the door. Standing there was the bane of my existence for the past week in a half, Matthew Holmes. He then spoke.

"Olivia. Hi. Is that a guitar? Cool, I didn't know ou played the-"

"What do you want Matthew?"

"Look, I have to tell you something."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I...like you..."

I couldn't belive it! He liked me! I mean, he was annoying, but he was cute too. Plus he was funny and sweet and...wait a minute...he was also a jerk. He's got to be pulling my chain. I then responded.

"Very funny. Stop wasting my time!"

"I'm not joking! I really like you! How can I prove it? How do I prove myself to you?"

He looked at me before speaking.

"Idea!"

He then stepped closer to me, grabbed me, and kissed me. My cheeks instantly turned red with amger but I soon melted into the kiss. I shut the door and threw my guitar, causing it to smash on th ground. I didn't care, I could get another one. We continued to make out and eventually one thing led to another. A half hour later we both sat under the covers of my bed, naked. We both breathed heavily. I couldn't believe what just happened.

What the hell did we just do?!

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

So, it was the day after Matthew's intervention. I was in chemistry, the last class of the day. The teacher, Ms. Jacklyn, asked a question, and a hand shot straight in the air. This hand belonged to Jason Anderson, a short boy standing at 5 foot 3 with short blonde hair and blue eyes wearing black framed glasses, a baby blue turtleneck sweater, tan khakis, and grey loafers. He then answered the question and class was over. Jason was the school's resident super genuis. He knew everything there was to know about everything. He was also the adopted brother of Cody Anderson, a gap-toothed geek who prided himself on being a "ladie's man". Anyway, it was after class. I left but then went back in, realizing I'd left my bag. I went to go get it but Jason was in the classroom. He was putting something into my bag. I then spoke.

"Hey, what are you doing with my bag?"

"I'm sorry. I thought this was Gwen's. I..."

"Give it to me."

I ipped it out of his hands, causing a purple envelope to fall out. Written in black on the envelope was the name "Gwen." surrounded by a red heart. I stared at it in confusion and he spoke.

"Give that back!"

I then spoke.

"You...like...Gwen?"

"Yes. But you can't tell anyone!"

"Why not?!"

"Because! Gwen is Cody's ex girlfriend. If he finds out, he'd be so pissed..."

"Wouldn't he find out if Gwen read your note?"

"Yeah but...I'm an idiot..."

"Dude, it's ok. It's not you fault you happen to like Gwen. You should go for it."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. It's your life, do what you want. Besides, Cody and Gwen are over; she should be allowed to go out with whoever she wants."

"You're right."

"In fact, I'm gonna help you."

"Really?"

"You know it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>I hope that put a smile on your faces! Please review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: How?

Behinds the Scenes-A Total Drama Fanfiction

Chapter 9: How?!

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this one. Please review!<p>

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

So, the day after my chat with Jason, I met Colin and Matthew in the mess hall for breakfast. W sat down and Colin was grinning. I then spoke.

"How'd it go with Maddie?"

Colin then spoke.

"Maddie and I are going out."

"Dude, awesome. Congratulations!"

Colin then turned to Matthew before speaking.

"Speaking of, Matthew, how did it go with Olivia?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, I confessed my feelings, I kissed her, and then one thing led to another and..."

"You guys made love?!"

"Yeah..."

"Was she good?"

"The best. But that isn't my point. After that, she rushed me out the door, and now she won't talk to me. I think...I think she thinks I just used her..."

"Dude that sucks. What now?"

"I don't know."

I then spoke.

"You have to ask her to be your girlfriend. That way she'll see you like her and didn't just tell her a lie to get her into bed."

"You're right. On a happier note, today after school I'm gonna try out for the basketball team."

"Really? Awesome. I didn't know you played basketball."

"Neither did I, Josh. I just decided to join in on a game in the gym a few weeks back and it turns out I'm awesome at it. In fact, I'm even better at it than I was at football. So, are you gonna try and ask Colleen out?"

"I don't know. I want to-trust me, I do. But I just...I look at her face and see her red hair and green eyes, and I just...I can't bear the thought of being rejected by her. I'd rather pay someone to bash my testicles in with a baseball bat."

"But...wouldn't that be...painful?"

"It'd be less painful than hearing her say no to me."

"Wow, you really like this girl a lot."

"Unfortunately. I'm gonna get to class. We have a big test today and I wanna get there early enough to look at my notes before the teacher makes us put them away."

Colin then responded.

"Ok. See you after school, then."

"No can do. I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you guys have to swear not to tell anybody. Alright, you know how Cody Anderson recently broke up with Gwen Wares?"

"Yeah."

"Well, his brother Jason has a crush on her. He wrote her a love note, but he confused my backpack with hers and ending up revealing his secret to me. I told him I'd help him land a date with her, so I'm spending the evening trying to help him. Maybe we could do something tonight though?"

Matthew then spoke.

"Yeah. Hey, I hear there's a new anime film coming out tonight. We could go see that."

Colin and I gave our approval and I left. I sat down in my desk before thinking about my conversation with Matthew. He was right. I should go for it. But, Colleen wasn't just a small crush. My feelings were more like...love. I love her. If she rejects me...it'd kill me. I'd already been rejected by so many people. My old friends, every girl I ever pursued back home, hell, even my parents rejected me. If she rejected me, I'd be done. But I can't exactly call dibs on something I'm not brave enough to admit I want. If I let it be, she could just as easily go out with another guy. And I couldn't bear to watch that. Sometimes I just wish I could erase her from my memory. I just wanna forget her! Forgert my stupid anoying crush. Forget my problems! Hell, while we're at it, forget I exist, too! My parents already have. They got rid of me. Why do they hate me? And why do I give a damn about it? I don't need them. I don't owe them anything! The only thing they ever did for me was bring me into this miserable shithole we call the world. I hate them...both of them! What did I do?! I tried to be good, I did...I swear. My parents hate me...for no goddamn reason! But I...I still care. After everything they've done to me, all the shit they've pulled, all the things they refuse to do for me...I...I still love them! I resent them, but I still long for them to love me. To realize that I'm their son and they should love me. Why don't they love me?! My train of thought was interrupted when Jason greeted me.

"Hey Joshua. Good morning."

I then responded.

"Good morning to you too, Jason."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just...look, to tell you the truth, I am feeling a bit down, but...you've got your own problems, and you asked me to help. I...I can't burden you like this."

"It wouldn't be a burden. I can't stand to see someone upset, so in all honesty, you'd be burdening me by acting sad. Tell me. What's wrong?"

"Well, a few things. First is that my parents hate me. They got fed up of me even houh I didn't do anything wrong and they shipped me here. To be honest I think they were looking for an excuse to ditch me."

"Why would they wanna do that?"

"I...I was an accident. They never wanted a child. And when I finally came and they decided they'd give parenting a try...look, I...I've never been the kind of son they wanted. They expected me to be popular, get good grades, be good at sports. But instead...I never talked to anyone, I flunked pratically all my classes, and the one year I tried out for the football team I broke my leg and my arm all in one go."

"It's ok. You don't need them."

"I know, it's just...after everything they've said and done, I...I still feel like I want them to care."

"Josh, they might not care about you, but your friends do. I do. Look. At first I was mad I screwed up and put the letter in your bag. But if I hadn't, I never would have gotten to know you. My brother's great, but ever since he and Gwen broke up, he...he's been kindof a jerk."

"How so?"

"Well, he won't talk to me, he's ruined every date Gwen has gone on since they broke up, and he keeps threatening me to stay away from her."

"Why?"

"I think he thinks that I'll try and comfort her. He's been miserable since the breakup, and so has she. He wants her to stay that way."

"He wants to get back together with her, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he's wrong for that. He already had his shot with her, and now it's your time!"

"I guess...so, your parents hate you. What else is on your mind?"

"Nothing, it's just girl trouble."

"Ah, you're having trouble with Colleen."

"How'd you know it was her-"

"Dude, 95% of the school knows you like her. 3% thinks you're bonkers for Courtney, and the other 2% thinks you're gay."

"Courtney?! But...we've never even met!"

"In all honesty, I think the 3% are infatuated with her and to compensate they like to make rumors about other guys liking her. As for the 2%, their ringleader is Duncan, and he started the rumor to compensate for the fact that he himself is gay."

"Duncan's...gay?!"

"Yeah. He came out of the closet yesterday. Everyone was talking about it."

"Ok then..."

* * *

><p>Matthew's POV<p>

I had to see her. I had to. I ran to her door and knocked until she opened it. She then spoke.

"Matthew, go away!"

"Look. I know you're mad at me. You're mad at yourself, too. But...I didn't just say what I said to sleep with you. In fact, I was just as surprised as you were. Olivia, I have something to ask you. Will you...be my...girlfriend?"

"You want me to be your girlfriend?"

I nodded.

"You actually like me? You don't just want to have sex?"

"No. In fact, we'll never have sex again!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. That was kinda nice."

"I know. That night was magical. Look, I like-no, I...I love you. Every other girl that I've been with before was a bimbo, but you...you're so much more. Will you...will you be mine?"

"Come here you dumb ape."

She pulled me in close and we kissed. It was like last night, only this time we knew where things were going. We made out for a couple of minutes and then she shut the door. She turned on a slow song and we danced for what seemed like an eternity. There we were, in eachother's arms. She was mine, and I was hers. It was almost perfect.

I'd never been happier than in that moment.

And now that's she's mine, I'm ready to face the world. For Olivia, I'd drop my entire life. It's not time for fun and games. One day high school will be over. I have to grow up. I know that. It will be hard, but she's with me. And as long as she is, I'm ready. Look out everyone, from now on, it's Matthew Holmes and Olivia Adams V.S. the World!

* * *

><p>Jason's POV<p>

It was the end of the day. Class was over. Everyone left and Gwen walked out without her bag. Joshua nudge me so I grabbed it and followed her before speaking.

"Gwen, wait!"

She turned around and I spoke.

"You...forgot...your bag."

She then responded.

"I did? Man, I can be so stupid sometimes. Thanks Jason. It means a lot."

"You're welcome. Say, do you wanna go out sometime? I mean, I know I don't have a chance in hell, but I least wanna try and-"

"Sure. That'd be really nice, actually. Is Cody...ok...with it?"

"It's none of his business. Look,you guys are over right now. It's none of his beeswax who you decide to go out with. I really like you, and I know it's not cool to go after my brother's girl, but...you're so awesome I can't help it..."

"You're right. Thanks, Jason. Call me sometime, ok?"

She left and I spoke.

"Did tha actually just happen?"

Joshua then spoke.

"Yep. You got the date, man! And you didn't even need my help at all!"

"Thank you. Hey, listen, I...I know you were just helping me out, but can we still hang out? It's been nice since Cody won't talk to me."

"You got it. Anytime, Jason."

"Thanks. I gotta go now. See ya."

"See ya."

* * *

><p>And there you have it, folks! Chapter 9! Please review! I appreciate it!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: All is Well-Sort Of

Behinds the Scenes-A Total Drama Fanfiction

Chapter 10: All is Well...Sort Of...

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, here's another chapter. Be warned-things are about to get dramatic so hang onto your hats!<p>

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

So, after Jason got a date with Gwen, things were great for them. They really clicked. Within a month they were the most talked-about new couple at school, well, right behind Duncan and Trent anyway. Don't ask me how the hell that happened. I'm as baffled as you are. Anyway, Matthew and Olivia were doing good, and so were Colin and Maddie. But then they had their first fight.

It all started on a Saturday. Matthew, Colleen, Olivia and I were hanging out in our dorm while Colin and Maddie were at the movies. We were enjoying ourselves when Colin burst through the door and slammed it. He collapsed onto the floor in anger and I spoke.

"Something bad happen to you?"

Colin then responded.

"Little bit. Maddie and I got into it pretty bad."

Colleen then spoke.

"Colin, that sucks. I'm sorry."

Matthew then chimed in.

"Dude, you've got nothing to worry about. You see, in a relationship, the first few fights are really an excuse for you both to apologize and have make-up sex."

Olivia slugged him before speaking.

"My boyfriend is such a pig."

"Babe, relax, I was joking. In all seriousness Colin, fighting is part of relationships. What really counts is if you guys can get past it. That and that alone will determine if you guys should be a couple."

Colin then responded.

"Wow...that was kinda deep...coming from you, anyway."

"Thanks, I...guess..."

Just then there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Jason. I then spoke.

"Here he is, the man of the hour! The guy everyone is school is talking about! The one every guy is plotting to kill, it's Jason! So, Jason, how's it feel to be the lucky guy dating who some people consider to be the hottest girl in our grade?"

Jason then responded in a low, near-silent tone.

"Not great."

"Did you guys fight or something?"

"No, nothing like that. Gwen and I are doing fantastic. It's Cody that's getting to me."

"Dude, I thought I told you to ignore him. You can't let him stand of the way of your happiness. And you certainly can't let him stand in the way of Gwen's."

"I know...it's just...Cody and I used to be really close, and one thing I've learned is that...he just kinda has a way of...making you feel guilty. It's really subtle, and I think that's why it works."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I honestly don't know. I told him I wasn't breaking up with her, and he got mad and stormed off. I was able to overcome him this time, but...he might use better tactics next time. I can't keep going on like this. I'm tired of having a great date with Gwen one minute and then walking into my dorm and fighting with my brother. I'm so tired of him. He doesn't even act like a brother anymore. I hate him when he's like this."

Colin then spoke.

"When's he like what?"

"In the past, he...whenever he was with Gwen, he was so happy. And he was nice to me. He treated me like a brother. But whenever they would break up, he's be so miserable he'd try to make everyone else feel the same way."

Matthew then spoke.

"Wow. This Gwen girl must be really special."

"Yeah, she's awesome. I wanna talk to her about it, but...I can't. I don't wanna bring her into this. It'd probably make things worse if she knew he was acting like this again."

Joshua then responded.

"Well, hopefully you'll work through it, buddy. Whatever you do, just don't break up with her. I was so happy for you when you followed her out of that classroom, I'd feel so bad if you guys broke up. I'd love to stay and chat with you guys, but I've gotta go check out some books from the library for a Physics project."

Colleen then spoke.

"Ok. Want me to come with?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"No, it's ok, really. I don't have anything better to do. Besides, we're in the same Physics class, so I have to do the project too. We might as well do it together."

"Ok. Come on, I wanna get there before the nerds raid the place and take all the good books becuase they 'wanted to read something they already knew'."

"Ok."

We left the dorm before heading off-campus. You see, our school was run by Chris McLean, a failed TV star whose family had run the school for generations and decided to take over when his career failed. Anyway, he was rich, but also kinda stupid and conceited. Our dorms were huge, and they already took up a lot of the budget, but it was the several marble statues of Chris he'd set up that really put a hole in our school's pockets. About a month after I arrived at the school, we experianced a budget crisis. Chris was content with getting rid of half the extra-curricular activities and laying off alot of the teachers but then someone convinced him to demolish the school library and fire the librarian. Now, we had to go looking around town if we needed a book. And if the town library didn't have it, all you could do was pray you had enough patience(And bus fare.) to go to the downtown library. Anyway, we arrived at the library and both split up, deciding that we'd cover more ground that way and, by default, would triumph over the nerds, who traveled in one big group to protect eachother from bullies.(However, this strategy made it easier for bullies to beat them all up at once. This has happened a hundred times and they still hadn't thought of changing tactics. Either they were not as smart as they thought they were or they enjoyed getting the shit beat out of them.) Anyway, what happened next was crazy.

* * *

><p>Colleen's POV<p>

So, I'd finally found the books I was looking for, and now I was wrapping around, trying to find Josh. Where the hell could he be? I just left him at the reference section, he couldn't have gotten that far-manga. Joshua was in the manga section. If there was one thing I knew about the ash blonde haired cutie, it was that if there was manga or anime somewhere, he would find it. Kinda like how a drug hound sniffed out crack. Anyway, I immediatey started my route to the manga section, not knowing that Joshua was right around the corner, carrying about fifty different volumes of Fullmetal Alchemist and only two science books. Damn, that boy loved his manga. Anyway, we inevitibly ran into eachother, causing science textbooks and manga volumes flying every which direction. What resulted were two or three wobbly stacks of books that reminded me of the "verticle book stacking" scene in the movie Ghostbusters. Anyway, I stopped looking at the stacks and looked to my front, where Joshua sat. I felt something underneath me so I looked down, expecting to be sitting on volumes 3 and 4 of Fullmetal Alchemist, which were currently missing from the stacks. Nope. Instead I discovered that I was sitting on his lap. And my face was kinda close to his. I immediatley lost all sense of time and stared into his eyes. His perfect sapphire blue eyes. It was like looking at the ocean. Or like staring into the sky on a warm afternoon with a comforatable breeze. You just lost yourself. He stared at me as well, blushing a shade of red about twenty times darker than mine. I soon noticed that his trademark OSU ballcap, the hat that you never saw him without, was missing, exposing his ash blonde hair. It was short and extremely unkempt. But it kinda worked for him. I should've known a moment like this wouldn't last, though. We were rudely brought back to Earth by a fellow teenager. We bot started picking up the books and I eventually found his cap. I handed it to him, getting a timid "Thanks." before picking up the rest of the books. I eventually gathered up the rest of the manga and handed it to him. He started staring at something behind me and I spoke.

"Josh, what are you looking at?"

"That poster."

I turned around, following his gaze to a poster on the wall. It was advertising an upcoming school dance. Wow, the student council must really want tons of people to show up. I then spoke.

"Oh yeah, there's a dance coming up. Do you have a date yet?"

"No. I didn't even know there was a dance."

"Oh. Well, now that you do know, is there anyone you wanna ask?"

I watched his facial expression carefully, trying to determine what he was thinking. For a second I could see that he was thinking about asking me but I shouldn't have looked at him because as soon as he caught my gaze he panicked. He then spoke.

"Not yet. Come on, let's go check these out, my arms are really hurting from carrying all this manga."

Goddammit! Josh, I love you, but what the fuck is wrong with you?! For christ's sake, grow a pair and ask me out already! I'm not gonna wait up forever.

In fact, you better hurry up.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. Please review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Well this Sucks

Behinds the Scenes-A Total Drama Fanfiction

Chapter 11: Well This Sucks...

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, chapter 11 for ya! Please review!<p>

* * *

><p>Matthew's POV<p>

So, I was in the mess hall on Monday morning, eating with Olivia, talking with her. It grew silent for as few momens until I then spoke.

"So, Olivia, do you have anything to do this week?"

Olivia then responded.

"Kindof. I've got a student council meeting today and then on Wedensday I've got band practice. We're probably gonna get a gig at the mall soon. What about you?"

"Well, I've got a basketball game on friday night, and before that on thursday I've got a really long practice. So, I take it you're free on saturday?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, a certain boyfriend is planning on taking you to a certain school dance this saturday."

"Sure, I'd love to go with you. It'll be fun. Imagine. Our first dance as a couple."

"Yep. And since Colin and Maddie made up, I'll bet they're going too."

"Yeah. Does Josh have a date yet?"

"Nope."

"What about Colleen?"

"No. She's had half the school asking her though."

"And she's turned them all down?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but she's got a bit of a crush on Josh."

"Really? Wow. I don't know why I didn't notice yet. It seems really obvious now that you've pointed it out. Does he like her?"

"More like love. But he's scared to tell her. He says he'd rather pay someone to bash his testicles in than tell her how he feels and get rejected."

"Wow. You were right about him loving her. Are you gonna do something about it?"

"I've tried. So has Colin. But we're both barking up the wrong tree. He won't budge. He's lke a kitten whose stuck in a tree and is too scared to move."

"Yeah, but don't the cats usually have firemen to help get them down?"

"Yeah. Look, I'll talk to him. It's just...I'm not sure he'll listen."

"Matthew, he's 16. How stubborn could he be?"

Wow. Olivia did not know Joshua AT ALL. If there was one thing I knew about the shy artist, it was this-if he didn't want to do something, he wasn't gonna do it. And not only was he as stubborn as a goat, but resilent as well. He'd never back down. Ohioans...man are they something else.

* * *

><p>Jason's POV<p>

I couldn't believe it. I was so drained, emotionally and physically. My brother had been pushing me, and I had gone over the edge. God, I hated him right now. I burst into Joshua's dorm, only to see Colin, reading manga on the couch. I collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. Colin put down his book and rushed over to me. He patted my back before speaking.

"Jason. Buddy. What's wrong."

I then spoke.

"I...I...I broke up with Gwen!"

"Why?"

"I...Cody...he...he blackmailed me. He forged photos of me with another girl, and threatened to show them to her if I didn't break up with her. She...didn't take it very well...and now she hates me!"

"Jason, you should've told us. We could have stopped him. Look, I...I'm so sorry...but you should've stood up to him."

"I can't! I've never been able to! He's always been bigger...stronger...hell, he's even smarter than me...I can't win! I...just wanted to have something for once. But he has to hog girls, gifts from mom and dad, he...he used to be such a helpless victim...we'd always get picked on together but...he's such a bully! I hate him so frickin much! I wana go over there and kick his ass...in fact, I'm going to. And when I'm done...that gap in his teeth wil be the least of his problems! He...he's such an asshole...I want him to accept me but...ever since mom and dad adopted me, he...he's always been jealous of me...I just want my brother back! The one who didn't treat me like shit!"

"I know. Look. I know this is a horrible time for you, but things can get better."

"They...can?"

"Yes. But only if you make them better. Jason, you need to do a couple of things for me, ok?"

"Ok."

"First, you need to calm down and try and stop crying. It messes with your sinuses and makes you a mess."

"Ok."

"Then I want you to go home and confront Cody. Now, you want to tell him how you feel, but don't antagonize him. Tell him how you feel and try to listen to what he has to say. And even if he doesn't see your side of things, be the bigger man and walk away."

"Ok..."

"Then I need you to tell Gwen what's been going on."

"But-"

"Jason, you should know by now that you can't just randomly break up with a girl."

"I wouldn't know. Gwen is my..."

"She's your first girlfriend?"

"Yep. I told you Cody hogged all the chicks."

"Wow. Look, I meant what I said. If you don't confront Cody, you two will never get past this. You guys are brothers. You need eachother. I'll see you later, man."

Jason left and soon Joshua came out of his bedroom, not quite looking like himself. He wasn't weaing his OSU t-shirt; instead he was wearing a banana yellow short-sleeved polo overtop of a blue untucked dress shirt. The collar of the dress shirt popped out the top of the polo and instead of his usual dark blue jeans he was wearing navy blue khakis. He had traded his red hightop Nikes for black dress shoes and he was no longer wearing his trademark OSU ballcap. His hair was combed really nicely. He was alo wearing cologne. I then spoke.

"Well you look fancy. You got a date or something?"

Joshua then responded.

"Yeah right. I've got an errand or two to run."

"And you're wearing that getup because..."

"Just wanted to try something new."

"I don't buy it. You're doing something...wait a minute! You're finally gonna ask Colleen out!"

"Ok, ok, you got me. I'm asking her to the dance. But don't make such a big deal out of it."

"So, you finally grow a pair?"

"First off, the past tense of grow is grew, not grow. Obviously. Also, not really. I just realized that if I never go for it, it'll eat at me the rest of my life."

"So, you still afraid of rejection?"

"Hell yeah. Here, take this."

He handed me forty bucks and I spoke.

"What the hell is this for?"

"Payment. If I get rejected, I want you to bash my testicles in."

"Isn't that a little graphic?"

"At that point, I will have stopped caring. Wish me luck. My balls depend on it."

He walked away and I spoke.

"Ohioans. You gotta love em."

* * *

><p>Colleen's POV<p>

I had gone off the rails. I was done. My patience was through. Joshua wouldn't make a move, and I was mad. I had to find a way to force it out of him. But how? Anyway, I was hanging out by the quad when my answer came in the form of Noah. He greeted me and I greeted him back. He then spoke.

"Do you have a date to that dance yet?"

"No. I want Josh to ask me, but...he won't."

"I see. He's too scared to. You ever think of making the first move?"

"No. If he wants me, he'll have to fight for me."

"Maybe we can coax it out of him."

"How?"

"Well, we wait until he's within earshot, and then we pretend like I'm asking you to the dance. You say yes."

"Ok. Then what?"

"Then I pretend to 'cheat' on you when Joshua's watching and he confesses to get you not to go with me. Problem solved."

"Ok. I'm in. This won't backfire, though, right?"

"I'm not gonna lie. It could go very badly. But it's worth the risk."

"If you say so."

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

I couldn't believe it. I finaly got the courage to ask her. I got all dressed up, I was all set. But it didn't matter. I just saw her agree to go with Noah, and my whole world was ending. I immediatley began to cry, giving away my position. I ran off, causing Colleen to speak.

"Josh, wait!"

I didn't wait. Obviously. I ran. I ran to the school and went inside. I stormed down to the courtyard entrance and then went back outside. I ripped off my polo and threw it on the wet ground. Rain poured down all over me, soaking me completely. I didn't care. I began to kick the flag pole in the middle of the courtyard, speaking while I did.

"Why am I such an idiot! Screw life! I wish I was never born! Screw mom and dad for making me! I hate them! I hate her! I hate Noah! I hate Colin! I hate Matthew! I hate all of them! I hate this crummy ass school, I hate my insensitive classmates, and most of all, I hate me!"

I fell to my knees and sobbed before looking at the sky and speaking once more.

"I don't know if anyone is listening. God, the universe, whoever the hell runs this show...I don't care who you are, just...just kill me! I don't wanna live!"

I didn't care anymore. I immediatley went home and locked myself in the bathroom. I got the bleach. I didn't give a crap. I hated my stupid hair anyway. It reminded me of my dumb parents and the mistakes they made that led to me. I bleached it. All of it. It was white. Next I got into the cabinet and pulled out the pocket knife I kept there. Truth be told, I was realy suicidal the first few months I was here, and I kept the knife hidden in there just in case. I took off my dress shirt and looked at both of my arms before taking a long, deep breath. I couldn't believe I was gonna do this...

* * *

><p>Well, that got out of hand quickly. Will it get better? Probably not but read on anyway! Please review!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: For Better-or For Worse

Behinds the Scenes-A Total Drama Fanfiction

Chapter 12: For Better...or For Worse...

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 12! It's gonna be a little short but the next one will be longer. Please review!<p>

* * *

><p>Jason's POV<p>

I couldn't believe it. I was so relieved. I had just told Cody how I'd been feeling, and now we were at a major crossroads. I took a deep breath; I had been yelling for the past few minutes. I then looked at Cody, expecting him to get mad. Instead he walked up to me and hugged me before speaking.

"Jason...I...I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt that way. Look, I know I've been a jerk, but not anymore. From now on, I'm gonna start acting like what I really am-your older brother. I love you, bro."

"I love you too."

"We cool?"

"Yeah."

"Alright! Look, I gotta go, but I'll see you in a bit."

"Where are you going?"

"To get Gwen back for you."

He then left. About a half hour later there was a knock at the door. Gwen was standing there, as well as Cody. I then spoke.

"Gwen!"

Gwen then responded.

"Jason, I...when you broke up with me, I was so hurt. When we were dating, for the first time in forever, I was finally happy. Cody told me everything. Look, I don't want you guys to fight over me. You guys are brothers, and you need to stick together. Cody, he needs you a little bit more. He doesn't have any other family. Look, Jason, I...I forgive you. I understand if you don't want to damage your relationship with Cody by dating me. But we can be friends."

Jason then responded.

"Gwen, I...I love you! I can't let Cody get in the way of how I feel about you! I know it sucks for him, seeing how you guys have a lot of history, but...I can't help it. You're sensitive, funny, smart, you're not afraid to speak your mind, and you're beautifal. Incredily, majorly, impossible, insanely beautifal."

Gwen leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and kissed back. It was brief, but amazing. Cody then spoke.

"Guys, I...look, Gwen, when we broke up, I was devastated. There isn't a day in my life I don't wish things could've worked. But life goes on. I just want you to be happy. Both of you. Gwen, can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Cody. Things may not have worked for us, but we'll always be friends."

I was so happy. I was back with Gwen, but this time, Cody was ok with it. I had my girlfriend and my brother at my side. I was insanely happy.

* * *

><p>Colin's POV<p>

Ever since the day Joshua went to ask Colleen to the dance, he'd been acting strangely. He was way quieter than usual, he didn't do any of the things he used to love doing, and on top of it all, he had undergone a huge wardrobe change. His main outfit now consisted of a black tobaggon that completely covered his hair, a long sleeve black t-shirt with a blood red skul, black jeans, and a chain. We were sitting on the couch and I spoke.

"Josh, what's up with that outfit?"

He then responded.

"I don't know. Just wanted to try something new, I guess."

"Well you shouldn't wear your hat all the time. You'll get sweaty."

"So?"

"Give me the hat."

"No."

"Josh, take it off!"

"No!"

I then ripped it off his head, exposing his hair. Instead of the ash blonde hair I was used to, his hair was now bright white. He'd bleached it.

"You bleached your hair?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I don't know. Just trying something new for once in my pointless fucking life."

"Josh, you do realize there's a possibility you'll never get your real hair color back, don't you?! Why did you-"

"Because it's my damn life and I can do whatever the hell I feel like doing. What are you, my mom? Jesus Christ."

"Where's this language coming from? I mean, we all swear, but you sound like a freaking sailor right now."

"Fuck off."

"Don't even get me started on the long sleeves."

"What about them?"

"It's not winter, you should change into something a little less bulky!"

"No thanks, dipshit."

I'd had it. I rolled his sleeves up, revealing his arm, which were covered in long red scars. He'd cut himself. I then spoke.

"Josh, what the hell did you do?!"

This was met with silence and I spoke again.

"What happened? Is this about Colleen?"

He stood straight up and rolled down his sleeves before speaking.

"Mind your own business. And don't say her name. I don't ever wanna hear her name again. I hate her. I fucking-hate her!"

He ran off. I couldn't believe it. This wasn't healthy. His crush on Colleen...no, it wasn't a crush. He was in love with her. And it was destroying him from within. Something had to be done.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. Please review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Revenge

Behinds the Scenes-A Total Drama Fanfiction

Chapter 13: Revenge

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 13. Please review!<p>

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

After Colleen agreed to go with Noah, I couldn't think straight. She was taken. My life was pretty much over. At that point, the universe could implode, and I wouldn't even notice. After awhile I decided I had to move on. But I couldn't. Not without some closure.

That's when I came up with a foolproof plan-I'd go onstage during the dance and perform a song, embarassing Colleen and ruinging our friendship. I would leave school and run away, forgetting everything and everyone. I didn't care what happened. Without her, I was nothing.

I praticed all week. I even used my talent for sketching to draw a cartoon to go along with my performance. I have to admit, for someone who was PURPOSELY trying to sever all his friendships and make everyone despise himself, I was pretty proud of myself. Soon the dance came. I was having extreme stage fright. What if they hated me? Wasn't that the point? Do I even care? Soon the principal came out and announced my performance and I went onstage. I had a band and everything. Soon the spotlight shone on me. I overcame my bashfulness and spoke.

"Hello everyone. I'm Joshua Sanders, and I thought I'd come up here and try my hand at singing. By the way, if you're gonna throw tomatoes at me, you better not miss. Before we begin, I'd like to dedicate this song to a certain ginger I know. Now who's ready to rock?!"

This was followed by loud applause. I took a deep breath before beginning. This was gonna be the worst three minutes of my life...

* * *

><p>Colleen's POV<p>

After that, Joshua began to play the song. He sand the first few lyrics and the band began to play.

"I don't wanna waste my time again, by getting wasted with so called friends. Cuz they don't know me, but they pretend to be part of my social-scenery. But maybe I'm a critic, a cynic. Or am I jaded, or am I afraid of it? Cuz it's dragging me down, it's bumming me out, it's making my head spin round and round! Can you say 'Hey!'? Can you say 'Oh?' That's right, what do you want from me? Can you say hey? Can you say oh? That's right, what do you want from me? I get the feeling we're onto something, I say jump and you start jumping! Can you say hey? Can you say oh? That's right, what do you want from? Just another day in the life of me, it's 3 am and I can't sleep. And I've been thinking that we've been drinking in hopes to maintain our sanity! But maybe I'm a critic, a cycnic! Or am I crazy] Did they all hate me? Cuz they pick me up, and throw me down. It's making my head spin round and round! Can you say hey? Can you say oh? That's right, what do you want from me? Can you say hey? Can you say oh? That's right, what do you want from me? I get the feeling we're onto something, I say jump and you start jumping. Can you say hey? Can you say oh? That's right, what do you want from me? Everything that I do, it's never good enough for you-"

He pointed at me and gave me a menacing look. Joshua Sanders, I don't know what you're thinking, but don't do it! Just then the monitor above him turned on and a cartoon began to play as he sang.

"-do my best, dress to impress. Wear my heart out of my chest!"

I immediatley realized what the cartoon was depicting. It was Joshua getting ready to ask me out and seeing me put my plan with Noah into action. He then continued.

"Going nowhere fast! I don't know where I'm at! When I say jump. and you start jumping. Hey! We're onto something!"

The next few moments went very fast. He went back to the chorus, but this time the crowd did the clapping thing from We Will Rock You as he sang. He took off his toboggin to reveal his now bleach white hair and then rolled up his sleeves to reveal his arms that were covered in scars. Joshua, what have you done?! He continued to sing as some of the band went behind the curtain. They brought back nine cube like objects along with a grid of some sort. As he sand the chorus, they inserted the cubes into the grid one by one, forming a picture of some kind.

"Can you say hey? Can you say oh? That's right, what do you want from me? Can you say hey, can you say oh? That's right, what do you want from me? I get the feeling we're onto something! I say jump and you start jumping! Can you say hey? Can you say oh? That's right, what do you want from me?"

He paused as the grid was completed. It..it was me. It was my face, surrounded by a pink heart. Joshua turned and grabbed a sledgehammer before slaming it into the grid, shattering it into a million tiny pieces. He then continued.

"Can you say hey? Can you say oh? That's right, what do you want from me? Can you say hey? Can you say oh? That's that, now what do you want from me?"

The song ended and I gasped. I knew the plan backfired, but I never suspected he'd become a jerk. He then spoke.

"In case you're wondering, that ginger I mentioned earlier is Colleen Voice. She broke my heart. This is payback. Don't mess with Joshua Sanders! It doesn't end well!"

He went backstage and I stormed off. Noah tried to stop me but failed. It was his damn fault in the first place. I went backstage and Joshua spoke.

"Come to chew me out? Sorry, ginger, I'm busy. Save it for later-"

"Listen. You've got some nerve doing this. I thought you said you liked me. Last time I check, people don't do this to people they like."

"Last time I checked, people don't lead other people on and then break their hearts. I'm done fretting over you. I'm done with this fucking worthless pile of shit they call a school, and I'm done with my parents! You can all go fuck yourselves, because I'm outty."

"Why are you being such a jerk? Ever since you got here, we've been nothing but nice to you. What happened? Maybe you should leave. Just so you know, what you just did-wouldn't be considedered mature for a ten year old. I'm outta here."

After that, I left. Soon I was in my dorm, checking my facebook for hate messages, when I saw a post from Josh. It read like this:

I feel infinitely guilty for what I did. But it had to be done. I won't have to worry about it much longer anyhow. If you wanna see me die tonight, meet me at the intersection outside of the school. You won't be dissapointed.

Oh my god! He's gonna kill himself! I have to stop him! I ran out of the dorm, not bother to put a coat or even shoes on. I met him on the intersection. Cars were driving past. He spoke.

"I had a feeling you'd show up. Look, what I did was wrong, but...it doesn't matter anymore."

"Josh, look. We all care about you. I care about you! Don't do this!"

He began to inch closer to the edge of the sidewalk. I closely followed him, speaking while I did.

"Joshua, don't you dare take another step! Joshua Micheal Sanders, I swear that if you take one more step, I will never forgive you!"

He turned to face me before speaking.

"I'm sorry. But this is long overdue. Goodbye."

He let himself fall backwards. He smacked right into an incoming car, sending him flying and causing the car to screech to the side. Joshua landed on the ground in front of me with a thud and I fell to my knees. There was so much blood. I screamed to the driver, who was out of his car.

"Call an ambulance! He needs help! He's gonna bleed out! Joshua, don't you dare die on me!"

I began to sob before whimpering.

"Don't...leave...me..."

Soon an ambulance arrived. When Colin, Matthew, Olivia, Maddie, Jason, Cody and I gathered at the hospital, the doctor had grave news.

"You friend is alive, but he's lost a lot of blood. He's in a coma. Right now his body will probably try and shut down. He'll have to fight to survive. If you pray and cross your fingers, you might see him alive again."

* * *

><p>Annnd 3, 2, 1, tragic cliffhanger. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Cbapter 14 will be up soon, I promise. Please review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Comatose

Behinds the Scenes-A Total Drama Fanfiction

Chapter 14: Comatose

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, just gonna warn you-this chapter's kinda trippy. Please review!<p>

* * *

><p>Colleen's POV<p>

The next few days seemed to drag on. As soon as class let out, I immediately went to the hospital. I was the first visitor in the doorand the last one out. At one point a couple came to visit him-one was a tall man with ash blonde hair like Josh's, only it was a little longer and was combed. Joshua usually never combed his hair-he saw no point in struggling with his stubborn cowlick just to put it under a hat anyway. Anyway, his hair was a lot nicer and he had green eyes instead of blue. The woman was slightly shorter and had long, straight blonde hair and saphhire blue eyes. I assumed they were Joshua's parents. It's a wonder they even came. From what Josh has told us, they didn't give two shits about him. Anyway, Joshua's father, Robert, walked up to him and stared at him with a stern look that said "Why did you do this?" on his face. As if he cared. He was just playing daddy know anyway. His mother, Michelle, was a little kinder. She walked up and stroked Joshua's hair, speaking while she did.

"I hope he'll be ok..."

Robert then spoke.

"I swear, if he makes it through this, I'm gonna kick his ass. I didn't send him to this school so he could bleach his hair and try and kill himself."

"Robert! He's our son! How could you say that?"

"He's my son, but he's also a bad one. He's been trouble ever since the day he was born."

"You've always hated him. You've always favored Robby over him-"

"Leave Robert out of this!"

"No! You've always played favorites! Robert Jr. has always been the favorite!"

"I don't play favorites, Michelle! The only reason Robert has it easy is because he's responsible and he doesn't get into trouble."

"He doesn't anymore. Remember when he was Joshua's age? Do you know how many things we caught him doing?"

"Save it, Michelle. Joshua, when you wake up, you're in for a rude awakening. You are in so much trouble. In fact, if I was any smarter, I'd make you come back home."

"Maybe we should take him back..."

"No. Michelle, if we do, he'll act out again and we'll send him right back. I'm tired of this. I thought I was done dealing with him."

"Ever since the day he turned 12, you've been a horrible father to him! Why?!"

This was met with silence. Michelle then spoke again.

"If he makes it through this, you need to have a long talk with your son."

She stormed out of the room and Robert spoke.

"Josh...I...why...why did you do this?"

I timidly responded.

"It was me, sir. My name's Colleen. Your son...Joshua had a...thing for me. I was waiting for him to tell me how he felt, but I got impatient and agreed to go out with someone else to make him jealous. It didn't work out so well..."

I began to well up with tears. Robert turned and walked over to me and spoke.

"Look, I gotta get going, I've got some thinking to do. If...no, when he...when he wakes up, take care of him for me, ok? I love him, I really do, it's just...I've been a bad father. I have to make ammends. Goodbye."

He then left to find Michelle. I walked over to the bed and leaned over to Josh's ear. I then whispered into it.

"Stay alive, you hear me? You have to wake up. Your parents, Colin, Matthew, me...we all love you very much. Stay alive."

I then left. As soon as I got home I cryed myself to sleep. I was so drained.

I hope he'll be ok..I have to tell him..I have to tell him how I feel...

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

Silence. It surrounded me all throughout this place. Where was I? Who am I? What's going on?

Think. You have to think. My name...my name...I remember...my name...my name is Joshua...Joshua Michael Sanders. I was born on February 23rd, 1999. But that's all I know.

I think I'm 16. I don't know for sure. Well, at least I know my name. Now that I settled that, where am I?

I was surrounded by a white void of some sort. As I wandered around, parts of the void changed, as if the universe was rebuilding itself around me. In front of me there were a few things that stuck out-a patch of grass, a wooden bench, and...a girl? Yes. A girl. She had reddish brown hair: it was long and in a ponytail with a green bow on top. She had a bang that came down and covered her left eye; the only visible eye was bright green. She was wearing a purple knee length dress with a green collar and an aqua tie underneath an open green sweater, black yoga pants, and black knee length boots that went over the pants. She looked sad. She also seemed kinda familiar...did I know her? Maybe, maybe not. I decided to speak.

"Do...do I know you?"

The girl then responded.

"You could say that. I'm Colleen."

"Oh. Do you know where we are?"

"You're dying. That white light...is death in disguise. You can't go there...you have to fight."

"Where else do I go?"

She got up and pointed. I followed her finger to a rock wall of sorts next to the bench. It was really high, so high that I could not see what awaited at the top. I then spoke.

"You want me to go there?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, if you say so. Who are you again?"

"Someone who really cares about you."

She vanished and I turned to face the rock wall. I then spoke to myself.

"Well, I better start climbing."

I climbed up the rock wall. It took awhile, but I did it. Soon I was on a cliff of some kind. Below the cliff were several jagged rocks. A few feet away there was another hill, but with grass. In the distance I could faintly make out a tower of some sort. At the top of the tower there was a black void. I assumed that since white represented death here, black must represent life. I decided that was my new destination. I looked back at the adjacent hill-connecting the two pieces of land was a thin net of some sort. I decided to take my chances. After some struggling, I finally made it to the next hill. Soon I was halfway to the tower when I heard a voice.

"Give up. You should turn back. End your suffering."

I looked around, but no one was there. I decided the voice was in my head, but it sounded too real. What was going on? I decided to ignore it and carry on. Soon the voice spoke again, but this time the ground shook with every syllable, halting my progress.

"Why are you even trying? Just give up!"

I then spoke.

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"That girl told me to fight!"

The ground shook some more. The voice growled in anger. I was knocked to the ground. I tried to get back up but some unknown force was stopping me, as if the Earth's orbit had sunnely shrunk in size. I crawled to the tower. Things returned to normal and I opened the tower door. A broken staircase stood in my way. I decided to climb up instead. Soon I was at the top in an empty room with a wooden floor. There was a ladder that led to the roof. As I climbed it I heard a somber voice gently say my name. It repeated and got louder with each and every step. Soon I reached the top and I could make out something in the black void. A picture of some kind. A girl strikingly similar to the one from earlier was screaming my name. I reached my hand up toward the cloud, inch by inch until we made contact. I suddenly fell from the tower and began to black out. What was happening? I had fought, but...did I win? Lose? Neither?

What's going on?

* * *

><p>Hey guys. Thats it for now. Sorry for the trippy chapter. I couldn't come up with a better way to have him in a coma. I didn't want him to just wake up. I wanted him to have a dream where he fought for his life. IDK why but I've always envisioned that as being how near-death experiances work. Then again, you might have had one, so you could tell me otherwise. Oh well. Please review!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Awakening

Behinds the Scenes-A Total Drama Fanfiction

Chapter 15: Awakening

* * *

><p>AN: Here I am with chapter 15! I'm sorry to announce this is the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed and everyone who supported this fic. I'll be doing a sequel soon, it will feature different OCs as the main characters, but Joshua and the others will be supporting characters. I want to make at least three of these "McLean Academy Chronicles" stories(that's what I've decided to dub this group of stories. It will be at least a trilogy but could just as easily grow into a full blown series.) Anyway, without further ado, let the chapter commence!<p>

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

After the weirdest dream ever, I woke up with a start. I was in a hospital bed of some sort. The room I was in was completely void of people, save for one indavidual. Colleen was standing over me, looking kinda sad. She had a few tears streaming down her face. She saw me and gasped before speaking.

"Josh-are yo-are you alive?"

"Yeah. Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital near the school. That car hit you pretty bad. You lost a lot of blood."

"Car? What car?"

"You mean you-you don't remember?"

I shook my head and she continued.

"You...were ran over by a car. You...you purposely threw yourself into incoming traffic."

"What? Why?"

"You were mad at me. You embarrassed me in front of everyone at school, and I chewed you out. You felt guilty so you...you know the rest..."

"How...how am I still alive?"

"A lot of things helped that. Prayer. Hope. Blood. This hospital had a lot of your type, but you were a pint or two short."

"Then how-"

"I donated some. We have the same blood type. I found that out last night."

"What...what was I mad at you for?"

"Noah. I agreed to go with him to the dance, and you were upset."

"Oh. Now I remember. After all those things you said, why are you here?"

"I...look. I kinda sorta like you."

"What...but...then why'd you say yes to Noah?"

"It was a...look, you wouldn't tell me how you felt. I was impatient and I didn't feel like making the first move. Noah suggested we make you jealous. It backfired."

"Ya think? I cut myself, dyed my hair, slandered you in front of everyone, acted like a jerk, and then tried to take my own life. Like it was even mine to take. Whoever runs this show...God, the universe, Mother Nature...they...they must be pretty pissed."

"Look, I...I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should've just told you how I felt."

"No. I should've told YOU how I felt. I was just too scared. You know, I told myself I'd rather have someone bash my testicles in than get rejected by you."

"Isn't that a bit...graphic?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda screwed up in the head. That and I really, really, really like you. Scratch that. I...I love you."

"I...I love you too."

"What does this mean? What...how do we move on from this?"

"Well, you can start by trying to get your hair color back. After that, you can promise never to bleach your hair again. You also have to promise not to cut yourself. Or get ran over."

"And then what?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

I laughed at my own stupidity. She just confirmed what I'd been hoping and imagining for months-she loved me too, and now I was being a dumbass and not taking the right steps. I spoke.

"Look, Colleen, I...ever since I came here, I've been hurting. For the first few weeks, I...I thought to myself...why? Why did my parents do this? Don't they love me? What did I do to them? I was so alone. But then...you and Colin took me in. You guys aren't just friends. You guys-you, Colin, Matthew...you're like a family to me. And...when I fell in love with you, I...I didn't know what to do. You...I've had crushes before, but...you are the first girl I've ever fallen in love with. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but I have to ask you something. Will...will you be...mine?"

Her face perked up. She started nodded like a crazy person and then I sat up in bed and leaned in close. Our lips met and we closed our eyes. Now, I've never kissed a girl before, but I could already tell...it didn't get much better. So, anyway, we kissed...ok, we made out. Save the rude remarks until after the story. Anyway, after that we parted and just kinda sat there. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. We both stared into eachothers eyes, amazed. Soon, we heard a voice coming from the door.

"I told myself I wouldn't cry..."

We both looked to see Colin. Standing next to him were Matthew, Olivia, and Maddie. They came in and hugged me. Soon my parents came in and everyone left for a minute so we could talk. Dad and I had a heart to heart. After that, we understood eachother. And now...we could start being what we used to be...he was daddy again and I was daddy's little man. Ok, not really, but we were close again. After that, things went back to normal. For the first few weeks back I had a crap ton of make up work to do. Colleen and I officially became a couple. I somehow managed to get my hair color back. My scars healed a little and weren't as bad. I threw my knife away and poured the bleach down the drain. I didn't know what was coming. And I didn't know how my life would go. But with my friends and Colleen by my side, I was ready for anything. So come on, God, give me your best shot! I'm ready for whatever trial you've prepared!

Soon, I was in the principal's office. Chris flipped some pages and hummed a lot before speaking.

"Listen, Joshua. There's a new student, and I need someone to show him around. You're that someone. That is, if yiu're up to it."

"Yeah, I guess..."

Soon the door to his office opened and a deep voice spoke.

"Sup, cuz?"

It wasn't...no...it couldn't be...

I turned to confirm my worst nightmare. Standing there was a pale boy with black bowl cut hair with bright green highlights as well as green eyes wearing a black hoody, black athletic pants with a chain, and red sneakers. He also had black leather fingerless gloves. This was my cousin. Chris then spoke.

"Joshua, I'd like you to meet Adam Matthews, the newest student of McLean Academy. Adam, this is Joshua. He'll be showing you around."

I then spoke.

"Adam?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Chris then spoke.

"Do you two...know...eachother?"

Unforunately, yes. Adam give me a wide grin which said "Welcome to hell." andI gave him one back that said "I've been there this whole time.". I then groaned; this was gonna be a long day...

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. Please review and look forward to the sequel!<p> 


End file.
